Kingdom Hearts III: Xehanort's End
by KHfan2010
Summary: After KH3D. Their adventures on the World of Sleep is over. Now, Sora and Riku must fight for their lives to save the worlds once and for all. Rated T for violence. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Announcement

**Kingdom Hearts III: Xehanort's End**

**Chapter One**: The Unexpected Announcement

"Is it time?" The blue-haired girl said.

"The choice is yours." The hooded man replied.

At the Mysterious Tower, Sora and Riku finally escaped the World of Sleep. Both are exhausted because of their last clashes against the Unknown.

"Congratulations. Both of you have achieved the Mark of Mastery. However, only one of you will battle Xehanort to meet his demise." Master Yen Sid said.

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were surprised by the Sorcerer's announcement.

"But Master Yen Sid, both of them showed the Mark. They should have the strength to defeat him, right?" King Mickey reacted.

"I want the both of them to fight Xehanort. But the entrance to the Keyblade Graveyard can only e occupied by one person. After someone enters the gateway, it will be closed. The only way to re-open it is for the challenger to defeat Xehanort." Yen Sid reacted.

"I see. If that is the consequences, Riku and I will battle, for the sake of defeating him." Sora said.

Riku agreed.

"Very well said. Now, I shall open a portal. In there, both of you should fight you ready?"Yen Sid said.

"Yes." The two said.

As the two agrees, Yen Sid cast a spell in the area. Both of them could not believe their own eyes when the pillar of light cleared up.

"This is—" Riku said.

"I can't believe it." Sora reacted.

They were standing upon the Destiny Island shores.

A very, very short opening indeed. However, the following chapters is going to be long and epic. I am free from school so you can give me suggestions to avoid the avoidable (Writer's block, if you may ask)


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of the Keys

**Chapter 2: The Battle of the Keys**

As the boys were standing in the islands, speechless and surprised, King Mickey and the others were transported near the shacks.

"Fear not, this island is only an illusion." Yen Sid said, making the boys calm down like nothing happened.

"Thanks for the tip. Now I can relax." Riku said as he released his Way of the Dawn and some massive aura, Causing Sora to be shocked.

"Riku! What are you doing! We're not supposed to—"

"You heard the man, right. Only one will defeat Xehanort. And I WILL be the one to do the task." Riku replied furiously.

Silence covered the area.

"I see. So you're decided. Then, I have no other choice. Sorry about this." Sora said as he summoned his Ultima Weapon and went straight to Limit Form. He dashes into Riku, unleashing a massive Sonic Blade attack. Riku immediately dodges but was caught by Sora's speed. Riku backs away with bruises on his body. He releases a Dark Firaga, which was easily evaded by Sora.

The fight continued for long hours. Both of them doesn't mind the injuries they receive from each other's attack.

After a couple of minutes, both of them stopped.

"I… never… thought you can match my power…" Riku panted

"Same to you," Sora said. "However, this ends NOW!" he addted as he pours all of his energy into one single attack.

"I agree." Riku replied as he does the same.

As the two clash, smokes blue and white sparks engulf the area. No one could see the entire field. As time goes by, the result became clear. Sora was standing while Riku was lying on the floor.

Another short chapter. Anyway, R&R.

**Preview: Chapter 3: Blast to the Past**

"Your body submits. Your heart succumbs. Why does your mind resist!"

"Got it memorized?"

"Friends forever."


	3. Chapter 3: A Blast to the Past

**(A/N) **To enhance the flow of the story, I am now hunting for BETA me for those who are interested.

**Chapter 3: A Blast to the Past**

As Sora wins the battle, the others were celebrating. Donald and Goofy were assisting Sora for his injuries. Mickey doing the same on Riku.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy replied. "Are you okay?" Donald added as he throws in an Elixir onto the winner.

"Yeah. I'm good." He said, hesitating.

Master Yen Sid teleports them back to the tower.

"Sora." Yen Sid said, grabbing Sora's attention immediately.

"I congratulate you for winning this battle. This serves as a breakthrough on our proprietary mission; to defeat Master Xehanort and seal Kingdom Hearts once and for all."

"Thank you, Master. But there is something I need to talk about, privately." Sora replied.

"I understand," Yen Sid answered. He then looks on Mickey and the others. "If you mind."

"Okay." They said. "See you later, Sora." They added as Riku closes the door. It was nearly closed when Sora butted in.

"Hey, Riku! You're included in this." Sora added.

"Okay." Riku replied.

"What's the matter?" Yen Sid said.

"When I was giving my all into my last attack earlier, I noticed someone saying "Release me…" I knew that wasn't from anyone of us. So I wondered, where in the world did that came –" Sora said.

"Stop right there, young boy. I heard enough. What I will do will clear up your mind." Yen Sid butted in as he casted a spell into the two, making them look like in a deep trance. Both of them heard voices.

_Sora's POV_

"_Open the door."_

*static noise*

"_Friends forever."_

*static noise*

"Our union was not completed."

*static noise*

"_Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua."_

Sora woke up from the trance, holding his head like crazy. Because of the hurt that he's receiving, he was forced to kneel down.

_Riku's POV_

"_Use the Keyblade!"_

"_Your body submits, your heart succumse, yet why does your mind still resist!"_

"_My name is Master Aqua. Give my friend's heart back, or pay the price!"_

"_Go!"_

Riku woke up, surprised from the voices of the past.

"Well, did that help?" Yen Sid asked. "Those are the memories of the people who encountered Xehanort."

"Not much," Sora said. "That still doesn't answer the question."

"I see. Perhaps this task will help you very well." Yen Sid replied. "Find the people who are currently hurt and needs to be rescued. So far, none of them were identified. But they are close friends to both of you."

"Both of us?" Riku said.

"Yes," Yen Sid called out. "To make your mission even easier, you need to unlock the seven keyholes to the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Okay. We will." Both of them replied.

Finally, A decent chapter! Well not as decent as you thought but more of these will come on later dates. One again, R&R, give me suggestions through PM and find me a BETA reader.

**Preview: Traversing around the Twilight/The First Encounter**

"Who are you?"

"What in the world happened here?"

"Look out!"


	4. Chapter 4: Discontinuation

Ladies and gentlemen who want another chapter of this story... I, the author of this story, has very bad news for all of you.

After months of deliberation (and thousands of KH3D ending views), I have decided to discontinue this story. Here is my reason why:

When videos of Kingdom Hearts 3D surfaced on the face of internet, I felt guilt inside of me, especialy when I watched the ending. I thought that the ending of the game was Sora and Riku both becoming Keyblade Masters as in my mind, this ending is one of the endings Mr. Tetsuya Nomura, the creator of Kingdom Hearts series, has planned. It turned completely different from what I have imagined and It destroyed my intended plot, big time as in shattered in pieces, smashed, anything you can think from the word destroy.

However, what was included in my deliberation months was creating a plot for a whole new story. It covers Sora's return from the Sleep realm, Kairi's training, the true Organization XIII's invasion and Xehanort's downfall. I promise to give you more action, drama, suspense, and other cool genre you can think of. A few notes to other young users though, the rating for this new story is rated M for possible character deaths, a lot of cursing and LIGHT sex scenes but I might change it to rated T sooner or later.

Here's a snippet for my whole new story, "Kingdom Hearts 3: Fight for the Light"

As Riku arrived with his Keyblade rider landing on the Mysterious Tower, the white-hooded man already defeated Donald, Goofy and Mickey. The trio were laying helplessly on the staircase.

Beams of light surrounded the big ball of aura. Riku was there, preparing to defend his self from the attack that might kill him.

_"Ragnarok."_

The thick smoke from the remains of the explosion cleared up. Riku was down, while the man was still up, like nothing happened.

"Who... are you, really?" Riku said in the man. His vision was already blurred. "You really want to know who I am?" the man replied. He was halfway upon removing the hood when Riku he finally fainted down.

I did not think that was a snippet. For me, it was a trailer. Anyway, hang yourself from the suspense, as Kingdom Hearts 3: Fight for thr Light premieres soon.


End file.
